Mission: Kim Possible
by Boo Goes Squeak
Summary: Unhappy with the results of So The Drama, I have taken it upon myself to travel into Kim's world and hook her up with someone more deserving of her. Namly Shego. Lots of fun! Rated for language, themes, and femmeslash. ON HIATUS
1. Sitting, Waiting, Wishing

Hi! I got an interesting new story for you all. Basically, like it says in the summary, I, asRaven's Girlfriend, go to hook up Kim and Shego. You will be joining me just after I have completed my training at the secret Japanese training school.

* * *

**Mission: Kim Possible**

_High in the mountains, in a secret trainingschool in Japan:_

"G-san, your training is complete. You are now fully prepared to undertake the task you have assigned yourself."

"Thank you, Sensei. I feel ready."

"Are you quite sure that this mission is worth a warrior of your caliber? I believe that this would be a waste of your abilities."

"This was what I was born to do, Sensei. Ever since I first saw them, fighting together, I knew."

"But Kim Possible and Shego are now beneath your skills. Why would you take part with them?"

"There's something they are hiding, and I mean to expose it."

"But—"

"You can't talk me out of it, Sensei. I've been training for this, and only this. I can't turn away now."

"There are so many other things you could be doing with your gifts."

"Like what, take over the world? No, this is my sole purpose in life. I cannot venture out on any other escapades until this is finished."

"If it must be so, G-san, then let it be so."

"And so it shall be."

_Drakken's "secret"_ _lair_

**R.G.'s log, April 23, 2005:**

**I have arrived at Drakken's lair, and am currently camped out in the air ducts. I am going to document Shego's behavior for about a week, just to make sure that this is not all in vain. Most of my plan relies on Shego. If it turns out that she really just hates Kim, then my best bet is to abandon ship. I hope it doesn't come to that. Official documenting will begin tomorrow. I'm still tired from the trip over here. Drakken's lair my not be secret, but hell if it isn't hard to get to. **

Shego dragged herself down the hall, grumbling. She had spent her day trekking over Drakken's entire lair, trying to find her spare nail file, after breaking her last one over the blue man's head. Turns out it was in the rumpus room. She didn't know where he got the idea that the more rooms you have, the more power you have.

"Fool," she muttered angrily.

Shego was also unaware of the fact that there was girl following her through the air ducts, mentally recording her every move and word.

R.G. had a job to do, and she was going to do it right.

Shego reached her room, pulling open the door and slamming it behind her. She threw herself down on her bed, and peeled off her gloves. Inspecting her nails, she gave them a quick once-over with her file, and nodded in approval. She let her arms fall to her sides.

"Hurry up, Kim," she complained to the ceiling, "My upper body needs a workout too."

R.G. searched Shego's face for any emotion, but the raven haired woman just looked tired and bored. Still, this statement intrigued her, and gave her hope. She waited for more, but nothing else came. Shego had fallen asleep.

**R.G.'s log, April 24, 2005 **

**Today was a bit disappointing. Shego grumbled and Drakken plotted, although Shego made a reference to Kim, saying something about her "hurrying up", because her "upper body needs a workout too". I found that interesting, that Shego relies on Kim to keep her in top form. It only refers to their professional relationship, but it's a start. I hope tomorrow proves more fruitful. **

**R.G.'s log, April 25, 2005**

**Well, today wasn't fruitful at all. Shego just read magazines instead of trooping around the lair and Drakken continued to ramble on about his newest plan. It has something to do with bubble gum and hamsters...I didn't want to pay very close attention. Drakken mentioned Kim a couple times, saying she wouldn't beat him this time. Shego laughed. I almost did too, but I was worried about compromising my position. I was suspended from the ceiling at the time. Anyway, with Drakken plotting like this, then Kim should be showing up some time soon. I bet it would help my research greatly to see Shego and Kim fight. It will be interesting to see it in real life, and not over a screen.**

**R.G.'s log, April 26, 2005**

**Everyone is getting ready for tomorrow, when Drakken will initiate his dastardly plan, and Kim will come to stop him. The underlings are preparing for another ass whopping from the lady hero, Drakken is completing the finishing touched on his...whatever that thing is. Shego is laying out her clothes in preparation, looking, dare I say, cheerful? This is a very good sign. I can hardly wait. **

Shego paced aroundher room, waiting for the alarm to sound. She hadn't seen Kim in almost a month, meaning she hadn't gotten a proper work out in almost a month. She knew it wasn't good, relying on Kim to keep her in shape, but now-a-days, nothing seemed worth doing, besides fighting Kim. Ever since Drakken's last plan, that whole ordeal with the robot boy and the toys, Shego had lost her oomph. All she wanted was to fight Kim. She blamed it on vengefulness. Seriously, Kim had messed up her hair! It had taken weeks to get it back to its usual beauty. She couldn't let little goody-two-shoes get away with that.

R.G. sat in the air ducts, watching Shego pace through the vent. She couldn't quite make out her expression, but it was apparent the older woman was deep in thought. R.G. was concentrating so hard, she was caught off guard by the blaring alarm. She silently cursed herself, thankful Shego didn't seem to notice her jumping out of her own skin. In fact, when she had recovered, Shego was gone. R.G. opened the vent, slid to the floor, and quietly exited the room. In the hall, she caught a glimpse of Shego speeding around a corner. The younger girl followed, carefully not to make anyone aware of her presence.

Shego sprinted down one long corridor after another, relying on her ears to guide her towards the source of all the commotion. She burst into the main hall. Kim Possible, world renowned teenaged crime fighter girl, stood beside sidekick boy, trying desperately to look all imposing, and failing. Instead, she looked rather small, like a snobby child trying to show they can do more than you. Drakken stood on a raised platform, giving Kim a complete play-by-play of what he intended to do.

"My God," Shego muttered aloud, exasperated, "He might as well just handcuff himself for her."

The black and green femme fatale jumped up beside her bumbling boss. "You want me to take them out?" she asked, cutting him off mid sentence.

"Well, I was going to rant a bit more, but sure, why not." Drakken turned back to a bemused Kim, "Prepare for your defeat! Shego, attack!"

"Don't need to tell me twice," Shego muttered, jumping down from the platform. She faced Kim, completely ignoring the boy, her hands aflame, "Ready, Kimmie?"

"Ready as ever," the younger woman smiled, moving to a defensive position.

R.G. peered out at the starting battle from behind a pillar near the outer edge of the large room. She watched as Shego threw a punch at Kim's head, the heroine dodging to her left. Ron, with Rufus on his shoulder, wriggled his way onto the platform, ready (but not willing) to take on Drakken.

'Wait...' R.G. thought, 'Where are Drakken's minions? I saw about 6 or 7 yesterday...'

As if to answer her thoughts, R.G. heard a voice from behind her, "Who's that!

"It must be another partner of the Possible girl!" another called in response.

R.G. whipped around, and saw seven guards running towards her. She braced herself. When they were in range, she flipped backwards, kicking off the pillar behind her. Landing outside of the circle they had created, she rolled to a stop and peered over her shoulder. Three had collided and lay in a heap on the floor, the other four turning themselves around for a second strike.

She leaped to her feet, spinning around to confront the incursion. The swiftest of the group reached her first, pulling back his fist so as to hit her in the jaw. She dropped to the ground, and swung her leg under his feet. He tripped.

Two more rushed her, one going for her torso, the other for her face. She did a spin kick, launched the forward most of the two into the one behind him. The man she had tripped was beginning to get up, but she smashed him back into the floor with her foot. He moaned dully.

The last of the group came up on her left. He threw himself at her. She merely ducked, and he flew into the wall next to her.

Dusting herself off, R.G. took a look around. "Shit," she muttered, realizing the room was empty, except for the bodies of the grunts she had taken out. She smacked herself in the forehead before sprinting across the room to the main door, which stood slightly ajar. Past the door was another hallway. R.G. ran down it, not particularly caring who saw her at this point. A flash of green caught her attention. She poked her head into a room to her right. Shego and Kim were inside, jumping and running and such. R.G. dropped to a crouch, surveying the area for a hiding place. Up on the ceiling, she spied a catwalk. The ladder up to it rested right next to the door that she was standing by.

'Convenient,' she thought as she climbed up.

Below, Kim and Shego battled it out. Neither was going to tire out anytime soon, so they took the chance to check up on things.

"So, Kimmie," Shego said, dodging a kick to her stomach, "It's been a while. What have you been doing?"

"A little of this, a little of that," Kim replied, catching Shego's knee in her hands, and pushing the older woman away.

Shego used the push to flip back, landing in a crouch, "With your boy?"

Kim side stepped Shego as she lunged at the red head, "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean," Shego snapped, spin kicking, catching Kim off guard and hitting her in the head.

Kim pulled herself up, growling, "No. I wasn't with Ron, and we weren't doing...that." She jumped up, flipping away from a punched aimed at her face.

Shego slid up in front of Kim, taking the younger girl's chin in her thumb and forefinger, "Are you sure? Don't lie to me, Princess." she whispered, her face inches away from Kim's.

"I'm not lying," snapped Kim, jerking away from Shego, causing the older woman to release her chin. Shego took a step back, about to rush red head, but the alarm sounded.

"What the hell!" they cried. They looked at each other, sighed in frustration, and ran for the door.

Once they were both gone, R.G. ran across the catwalk, her feet clanging against the metal, grinning happily. She hadn't been able to hear what Shego had said after taking hold of Kim's chin, but the gesture had been enough. R.G. wasn't going to have to abandon her mission. Clambering down the ladder, she sped down the hall after the two women.

Entering the main room, Shego noticed Drakken and the boy standing on the raised platform, side by side. Drakken cradled what looked like a large piece of candy in his arms. He looked very annoyed.

"Shego!" he called when his sidekick and red headed foe came in, "I can't seem to find the hamsters. Do you know where they are?"

"You interrupted our fight because you lost your hamster!" Shego cried, incredulously.

"Hamster_s_," Drakken corrected, "And yes."

"My God," Shego muttered, rubbing her temple with a gloved hand.

Kim tapped her foot impatiently, "Do you maybe want to try this again some other time? Make a rain check, or something?"

"That's not a bad idea," Drakken mused, "Alright; we'll pick this up again next week."

Kim pulled out her grappling and shot it at a nearby window. Holding the gun, she said over her shoulder, "See you later, then," and swung out, closely followed by Ron.

"Bye, Kimmie," Shego muttered, obviously disappointed by the turn of events.

"Sorry I interrupted your fight, Shego," Drakken said, "I know you haven't seen her in a while, but she'll be back in a few days."

"Whatever," Shego waved her hand, as if to brush the subject away. She left, in a slight huff. Drakken busied himself with finding his missing rodents, seemingly unconcerned with his partner's unhappy air.

R.G. slinked toward the exit, thoroughly pleased with herself. It had taken only four days for her to confirm Shego's liking of Kim. Now that that was done, she could move on to the second phase of her mission: Joining the team.

* * *

I hope you liked that! It's my first story to be beta read, by my lovely friend **Black Rose Elise**.Keep an eye out for the next chapter.


	2. Hello, New Girl

Kim ambled down the sidewalk, soaking up the summer sun. She was relieved, to say the least, that school was finally out. No more homework, no more teachers, no more worrying about college (for now), no more Bonnie bitching, and no more Ron.

Kim wasn't sure that hooking up with her best friend was the best idea after all. It was basically the same, except with kissing. And Ron isn't a very good kisser. Plus, Kim didn't feel quiet right. Like, shouldn't there be more? People always say love means fireworks, music, excitement! What Kim felt for Ron was the emotional equivalent to a sparkler. It was cool at first, and fun to wave around, but now the light had died and Kim wanted to throw it away. Only, throwing it away would break poor Ron's heart. But Kim was losing it. She needed that "something more". Hell, she got more out of her fights with Shego then a night with Ron.

Although, on the plus side, Kim had a chance to think this all over, with Ron vacationing in Norway for the majority of summer break. He had left the day after their last mission.

'Speaking of which,' Kim thought, 'I should go see Drakken and Shego soon. They'll be expecting me.'

With her head among the clouds, Kim didn't notice the young girl running down the street toward her, until she called out her name.

"Kim! Kim Possible!"

Kim turned. The girl stopped in front of her, grinning. She was young, only 14 or 15, and of medium height and build. Her middle length brown/blond/red hair was held up in a ponytail. She pushed her oval shaped black glasses farther up her nose, her hazel eyes shining in excitement.

"Hi."

"Uh...hi. Can I help you?"

"Uh huh," she nodded, "My name is An...I mean, R.G. You can call me Rea."

Kim cocked her head to side, expecting more. "Nice to meet you...?"

Rea giggled nervously, "I was wondering...if I could join your team?"

Kim blinked, "What?"

"Your team. I wanna join it."

Kim looked her over again. There was nothing remarkable about this kid. She was average. She wore baggy jean shorts, a plain white t-shirt, and flip flops. On her hands, which she had clasped together, she had thin gloves which cut off at the fingers.

Rea fidgeted under Kim's gaze. She had never felt this uncomfortable around Shego. Maybe it was because she couldn't be seen, hiding up in the air ducts. "I know I don't look like much, but I can fight. Very well too, if I do say so myself."

Kim nodded, and lunged. Rea side stepped her. Kim regained herself, spinning around and dropping to a crouch. Rea readied herself, fists raised. Kim leaped up, kicking at the girl. Rea caught her foot, and shoved her back. Kim twisted into a roundhouse punch. Rea ducked, dropped to the ground, and swept her foot under Kim's legs. Kim flipped back, landing several feet away. Rea rushed forward, and jumped. She flipped in the air, pushed off the ground with a handspring, and landed in front of the red head. Kim stumbled back, surprised by the sudden change in proximity. Rea kicked, hitting Kim in the jaw. The woman fell to the ground.

Groaning, Kim pushed herself up on her elbows. She was met by Rea's extended hand. The red head eyed it before taking it, and pulled herself up.

Rea smiled apologetically, "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to kick you."

"No, it's ok," Kim assured her, rubbing her throbbing jaw, "You fight well, for a kid."

Rea dusted off her hands, "So, will you let me on the team?"

"Well, with Ron on vacation, I will need a substitute partner for missions," Kim thought aloud.

"Ron Stoppable? He's on vacation?"

"Yeah. By the way, how do you know me and Ron?"

Rea's gaze dropped to the ground, "I've got a hand in at Goble Justice. I knew you and Ron were some of their younger agents. Plus, I did some preliminary research. Kimberly Ann." The girl stifled a snort.

Kim put her hands on her hips, "And what's so funny about my name?"

"Nothing, nothing!" Rea waved her hands in front of her, "I didn't say anything."

"Humph."

"Look, I'm sorry," the girl left her arms fall to her side, "Please, I'd really, really like to join you. Can I?"

"I'll have to think about it. This is kinda impromptu."

"I realize," Rea looked apologetic again, "But I just got here. I was going to go to your house, leave a message with your parents asking to meet you and talk about my desire to join your team. But when I saw you, I decided I might as well get it over with."

Kim nodded slowly, "Where are you staying?"

"Uh...like I said, I just got here and-"

"You don't have anywhere to go," Kim finished.

"Well, not yet, anyway" Rea rubbed her left arm with her gloved right hand.

"How about this: come with me to my house. I'll interview you; decide if you merit an internship with me. If you do, I can have it arranged so that you stay at my house. If not, then you can go home."

"Very professional," the kid grinned, "Deal."

They shook hands.

* * *

"Oh, for crying out loud, Shego, stop moping!"

"No."

"Kim will be here soon, I promise."

"How can you keep a promise like that? You don't control her."

"I did once, and I know how to draw her in. Just give me a couple more days."

"Drakken, she isn't the same anymore. She's changed, grown up. I can tell. Things are different now"

"You're going to have to trust me."

"But-"

"Please, Shego."

"..."

"Shego."

"...alright."

* * *

"Whoa."

"Whoa, what?"

"I didn't quite expect your house to be...like this," Rea threw out her arms in a vague gesture.

"What do you mean?"

"It's all Frank Lloyd Wright, and stuff."

"No, actually, it isn't Frank Lloyd Wright."

Rea shook her head, "I'm not very big on architecture."

"Neither am I," said Kim, opening the front door.

They walked into the living room, currently occupied by the Dr.s' Possible, and their twin sons.

"Hello, Kimmie Cub," said Mr. Dr. Possible from his place on the couch, "How are you?"

"I'm good," Kim replied, "I didn't think anyone would be home."

"It's our vacation this week," Mrs. Dr. Possible removed her arm from her husband's shoulder, "And your brothers were kicked out of camp again."

"It's not our fault if they can't handle a little red dye," said Jim.

"In the food," added Tim.

"And the pool," Jim began to count of his fingers, "And in the girl's cabin, and in the-"

"Who's your friend, dear?" asked Mr. Possible.

Kim looked back at Rea, who had shrunk into a corner, blushing slightly, "This is Ray. She wants to join Ron and me."

The girl cleared her throat, "Uh, it's not Ray, its Rea."

"That's what I said."

"No, you said Ray, R-A-Y. I'm Rea, R-E-A."

Kim gave her a weird look, "What?"

The Possible parents, clearly not minding the strange outburst from their daughter's new companion, smiled sweetly at their young guest. Her blush deepened.

"We're going to go to my room, ok?" Kim took Rea's hand, and began to drag her from the room. She didn't need much motivation to leave.

"Have fun, kids!"

"What was all that about?" Kim asked as she and Rea reached the top of the stairs and walked down the hall to Kim's room.

"You said my name wrong. That's all."

Kim shook her head, "Whatever." They entered the room. "Uh...gimmie a sec, I'm going to grab the documents." She began ruffling through her desk. Rea fiddled with the keychain attached to her belt loop. It contained a house key, a key to her bike lock, and small wooden block with 'Great Smoky MT' written on the back. Whatever came after 'MT' was faded, unreadable. The front was covered in tape.

"Sit," Kim called from over her shoulder. Rea did as she was told, settling down on Kim's bed. She grabbed a near by stuffed animal, and wrapped her arms around it, resting her chin on its head.

"Ok," Kim settled herself on a chair across from Rea, a packet in one hand, a pencil in the other, "I'm going to ask you some questions. I want you to answer them truthfully."

Rea pointed at the paper, "Is that something of Goble Justice?"

Kim nodded, "First: Your name?"

"Rea."

Kim raised an eyebrow.

The girl shrugged, "Goble Justice knows me as Rea. It's no big deal."

"Alright. Second: Age."

"14."

"Three: Sex. Female, duh."

"How do you know?"

Kim stared at her.

"I'm kidding! Yes, I'm all girl."

Kim shook her head, concealing a small smile, "Four: Current residence."

Rea paused. Where did she live? After all, this wasn't her proper world.

Kim cocked her head, "Well?"

"None."

"Seriously?" the red head looked a bit shocked.

"Well...I'm not sure. It's complicated."

"I guess we'll come back to that one," said Kim, although she looked suspicious, "Five: Physical strengths."

"Hand to hand combat, swimming, and heavy lifting."

"Six: Physical weaknesses."

"Prolonged running, jumping high/long distances, flexibility."

"Seven: Weapon knowledge."

"I can properly use a sword, quarterstaff, various guns, nun chucks, throwing knives, and explosives. I am best with swords, quarterstaffs, and hand guns."

"Eight: Ability to work with others."

"I am good at working with others. I am a diligent follower and, if need be, I can be an effective leader."

"Nine: Ability to work alone."

"I am particularly good at working alone, although I found it can get difficult when outnumbered."

"Ten: Ability at being stealthy."

"I was specially trained for stealth. It's what I'm best at."

"Eleven: Ability to fight large numbers."

"It's not my finest point, but I can hold my own."

"Twelve: Why do you want to be a part of Goble Justice?"

Rea paused for a second time, frowning slightly. How could she word it effectively? "I...want to prove a point."

Kim looked up from what she was writing, "What point?"

"That I can do what my master thinks can't be done."

"And what would that be?"

"None of your business," Rea said, sticking her tongue out at the woman, looking incredibly juvenile.

Kim frowned, "You're not going to tell me?"

"You'll see when I'm done."

"Will I approve?"

Rea shrugged. 'I certainly hope so,' she thought.


	3. The Spanish Inquisition, Possible style

**Hi, everyone.The third chapter is finally here! Thanks for waiting. I promise to try and get things moving a little smoother now that I'm home again. I hope you all had an awesome summer, and are looking forward to...um...Halloween. I'd like to thank everyone who has reveiwed so far: you guys keep me alive. And this is your reward:**

* * *

"Are you done yet?" 

"No, Shego, I'm not. And would you please stop asking? You sound like a two year old."

Shego crossed her arms and scowled, "Listen, Doc, if you don't finish soon, you'll be wishing I was only 2 years old."

_Wow, _she thought, _that sucked._ But Drakken didn't seem to notice.

"Genius takes time," he muttered absentmindedly. He was busy putting the finishing touches on his bubblegum bomb.

Shego rolled her eyes, but decided that any comment she might make would throw off his concentration. She hadn't seen Kim for a week since their last encounter. She was restless. Incredibly restless. The idea of going down to Middleton and dragging the red head back to the lair had crossed her mind more than once. But Drakken seemed nearly done with whatever he was trying to do, so Shego considered it best to sit and wait.

"Red wire, blue wire, green wire," Drakken mumbled vaguely to himself, peering inside a large, candy shaped object, "Chartreuse wire, fuchsia wire, periwinkle wire..."

Maybe it was the absurdity of his words, or his manner of speaking, but either way, Shego felt herself drifting off to sleep to Drakken's usual silliness.

* * *

"Mom, Dad?" Kim called, walking into the kitchen with Rea in tow, "Can Rea stay with us for a little while?" 

"How long is a little while?" Mrs. Possible asked as she washed the lettuce leaves under the running faucet.

"A couple days," Rea replied. She felt uncomfortable asking to stay with people she hardly knew, but Kim at least was willing to have her.

"Sure, that's fine," Mr. Possible smiled at the girls as he set the table, "If it had been during school, I don't think I would have allowed it, but it is summer." He straightened up and caught Rea's eye, "Where were you thinking of staying?"

Shrugging, she said, "At a hotel, I guess. I don't really know anyone in Middleton. I was relying on GJ to fix something up for me."

"Where are you from?"

"Uh..." she licked her lips nervously and took the plunge, "Chicago." Kim glanced at her, but said nothing.

"Oh, I love Chicago," said Mrs. Possible brightly, "I went there to for a seminar at the University. You have some great restaurants."

Rea grinned, looking very relieved.

"Well, dinner will be ready soon. We'll call you when it's time to come down."

Back in the living room, Kim fixed Rea with a hard stare, "You're from Chicago? Why didn't you tell me?"

Rea looked uneasy. She couldn't exactly say she didn't know if Chicago existed in this world or not. "I...well...I can't really explain that one. I'm sorry. I guess this makes me seem really untrustworthy."

Kim shook her head, muttering, "Damn right it does."

Rea turned her eyes toward the floor, feeling ashamed, "Sorry."

A knock at the door roused them enough to drop their awkward conversation. Kim crossed the room, and opened the door.

A tall man in a black suit stood on the welcome mat. He wore dark sunglasses and an ear piece dangled over his shoulder. He was smiling.

"Miss Possible?"

"Yes...?" Kim looked a tad suspicious.

"I'm from Global Justice. I'm here to drop off R.G.'s bags." From behind him, he produced a small, green luggage bag with wheels and a retractable handle, and a dark purple and black backpack.

"Thanks," said Rea, reaching forward and taking the backpack, which she slung over her shoulder. She grabbed the handle of the luggage bag, and hauled it over the threshold.

"Thank you," Kim said.

"No problem. We are still working out a place for her to stay. If you can keep her for a while, we'd greatly appreciate it."

"Yeah, ok," said Kim, glancing at Rea.

The man gave the two girls a small salute, a smile, and left. Kim closed the door behind him.

Jim and Tim came bounding into the room. They stopped just short of Rea. "Who's the suit?" they asked in unison.

"GJ guy," Kim mumbled, "No big."

"Boring," yawned Jim.

"How long is she gonna stay?" Tim hitched a thumb at Rea.

"Long enough to drive you crazy," Rea smiled, "I have a little brother at home. I know how to deal."

Tim and Jim matched her smile, "That brother of yours? He's got nothing on us." They sped off around the corner.

"You've got a brother as bad as them?" Kim asked incredulously.

Rea shook her head, "My brother couldn't be as bad as them if he tried all his life. Shallow threats don't seem to faze those two."

"If they did, they wouldn't be half as bad as they are," Kim picked up the green luggage bag and hefted it under her arm, "Come on. Let's put this stuff in the guest room."

Kim made her way to the stairs, Rea following her, staring intently at the crimson tresses cascading down her back.

"You must have really flippy hair," Rea said.

Kim paused and gave her a look. Rea grinned.

Up in the guest room, Rea knelt on the floor in front of her open luggage bag. Pulling out a rather full plastic bag, she looked over her shoulder at Kim, "You mind if I do some laundry?"

"You brought dirty clothes?" Kim asked, slightly disgusted.

"I made a quick stop before coming to Middleton. My location did not accommodate a washing machine." _Or a bed, or an accessible bathroom, or hospitality... _

"What did you stop for?"

"Research," Rea replied, in a tone that said, 'And now we drop it'.

"We can do laundry later," Kim said, "It's almost dinner."

"Girls?" an adult voice shouted up the stairs, "Dinner!"

"Coming," Kim called in response. Eyeing Rea, she added, "Try to be more truthful around my parents, ok? If you keep acting so shady, I'm not going to let you stay here anymore. You're still a stranger to me, and, as much as I'd like too, I can't fully trust you yet."

"I understand. I'll be good."

"Alright. Let's go eat."

"Thanks for letting me stay for a while, Mr. Possible," Rea said as she pulled her chair up to the table, "I know this was rather impromptu."

"It's no problem," he replied, passing her the mashed potatoes, "Since Ron left for summer vacation, Kim hasn't had many friends over."

Kim flushed slightly, "Dad, it's not a big deal."

"Well, I'm just saying you _can_ invite friends over. We won't try and kick them out-"

"You might not," muttered Tim.

"You said you were from Chicago?" Mrs. Possible intervened.

Rea nodded, munching some salad.

Mrs. Possible smiled, "Are you thinking of attending the University?"

"Well, I haven't thought about it much yet. I'm going to be starting high school this year. College is kinda off my radar."

"So, you're a freshman?"

Rea nodded.

"You look older. I'd thought you'd be a sophomore, at least."

Rea smiled slightly, "I get that a lot."

Kim sat quietly during the meal, listening as her parents interrogated her new sidekick. She learned that Rea played the piano, and would be beginning guitar in the fall. Her favorite past times were reading, writing, and listening to music. Her favorite genre of music was indie rock. She used to play soccer, but she had decided it was become too competitive as she got older, and dropped it. She loved swimming and riding her bike. She had two brothers, an older one and a younger one. She liked cats, and had a large, orange one named Boomer. She hoped to get a kitten soon. Both her parents were lawyers, but not the typical, evil kind. Her dad worked in real estate, and her mom in divorce court. She had a slight OCD and was good at jigsaw puzzles. She was currently focusing on getting into her high school's freshman play and writer's showcase. She wanted to be a writer/actress/musician when she grew up.

"Do you play any sports?" asked Mr. Possible.

"I think you said that one already, dad," said Kim. "May we be excused?"

"Oh, sure."

She and Rea picked up their plates, deposited them in the sink, and sprinted up to Kim's room.

Rea let out a relived sigh as she sank down onto Kim's bed, "Thank you so much. I was worried they were going to start asking me what my shoe size is or if I've got a boyfriend, or something like that."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Kim asked, eyebrow raised.

Rea laughed.

"What?"

"Boys are as off my radar as college is."

"What do you mean?"

Rea caught Kim's eyes, and held them, "I'm gay."

"Oh." Kim dropped her gaze.

"Don't worry," Rea muttered, lying back against Kim's numerous pillows, "I'm not gonna come on to you or anything. I have self control. God, do I have self control."

"Huh?"

"I've been a couple situations were I could have easily flirted it up with girls I like. But I haven't, because I know they don't swing that way. I know other people might have gone for it, but I value the trust I have developed with my friends. I don't feel like ruining it."

"You get crushes on your friends?"

"Yeah, friends from school, friends from camp, friends from all over the place. I get crushes on friends more often than not."

"Do you get multiple crushes?"

"Not usually, no. I always have a new crush from camp each summer. And it depends with school, since I'm there for a longer period of time."

Kim frowned slightly. Rea shook her head, "It's no different than if I were straight, except for I might have less crushes on friends since less of my friends are boys."

"I don't know many gay kids," Kim mumbled.

"Well, here's one for the record."

Kim settled herself at the end of the bed, "I have been attracted to girls before."

"Really," Rea said, pushing up into a sitting position.

"Yeah, but I'd never thought of getting with a girl before. I just appreciate their beauty, you know?"

"I get that."

Kim nodded, "Like, I've always thought that my friend Monique is very attractive. And Shego..."

"You think Shego is hot?" Rea's eyebrows rose.

"Well, yeah," Kim shifted, looking a little uncomfortable.

"I mean, you're right, she is very good looking. I just didn't believe you'd think of an enemy that way."

"I guess, but she's more than just an enemy."

Rea cocked her head to the side, frowning, "What do you mean?"

"She's my equal. No, not my equal, she's my opposite. We...compliment each other. The yin to my yang or something. It's hard to explain."

"No, I get it. She represents the other side of you. Your darker side."

"Right. If I were evil, I'd be Shego."

Rea smiled, "That's pretty cool, to have someone like that in your life."

"Not always," Kim sighed, "We can really hurt each other sometimes. Our battles are so intense. Not that I don't like them. I always learn something when I fight Shego."

Rea removed her glasses, and wiped the lens on her shirt, "I hope I can fight Shego one of these days."

"I dunno, I think you still have a bit more to go before you go up against her. She's pretty amazing."

"I've been told I'm pretty amazing too."

The two looked at each other for a moment. Kim recalled their spar earlier that day, how Rea had surprised her. Her jaw twinged just thinking about it. The girl had shown some talent. But sheer talent was not enough against Shego. You have to be able to think on your feet, to react at just the right time, to make a quick recover in case you mess up. Kim considered herself an expert when it came to Shego. Rea was not an expert, but she could be taught. She just needed some time.

"We'll see," Kim said with a shrug.

* * *

"Shego." 

"Mmmph."

"Shego!"

"Nuaa..."

"Shego, wake up!"

"What?" The raven haired woman opened one eye, regarding Drakken with a tired sneer.

"It's time."

She suddenly felt very awake. The sneer shifted to a smile.

"Awesome."

* * *

**I hate writing talking scenes. But I have to do 'em. **

**Coming next chapter, we're going to dive right into the action when our dynamic duo pay Drakken a visit. What will happen? Only Rea will tell!**


	4. A bomb, Shego, and one pissed off kid

Hey everyone! Sorry this took a while, I really meant for it to be out a lot sooner. Don't worry though, the wait was worth it for once! This is a pretty good chapter, considering it's me. Just to let you know, I'm going to devoting all my time to a new chapter of **Breaking the Curves** before I update this again. Hopefully you won't go crazy.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything Kim Possible related, but I do own myself and my name. At least, I hope so.

* * *

The familiar beeping of Kim's palm pilot look-alike roused her from a dream of snow and monkeys. Blinking bleary eyed at her clock, she waited for the time to register in her brain. 1:47. She groaned and picked up the Kimunicater.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" she asked the pajama clad form that materialized on the screen.

"Yes. It is 1:47 and 32 seconds. 33 seconds. 34 seconds-"

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"It's Drakken. He's finally ready for you."

Kim moaned, "What time zone is _he_ in! Doesn't he know teenagers need their sleep?"

"He was very insistent in his message. And rather annoyed. I think Shego is behind this wake up call."

"I bet," Kim muttered to herself. "Alright, I'll go get Rea."

"Oh yeah, how is the new girl?"

"She's ok, but I haven't seen her in full combat. We did a quick spar, but not enough to fully judge her on."

"I haven't heard much about her; she's pretty new on the scene. I hope she serves her purpose."

"Of being a decoy? Yeah, same here."

"Better get a move on. I'll have transport there in ten."

"Thanks Wade." Kim hung up.

With a tremendous yawn, Kim rolled off her bed and onto the floor. Pushing herself up, she tugged off her pajama top and proceeded to the closet to change into her mission clothes. Three minutes later, she was in the guest room, prodding Rea in the cheek.

"Get up. It's mission time."

Rea opened one eye, "Are all of your mission at an ungodly hour of the morning?"

"Not usually. Consider this your hazing."

"Right," Rea groaned, stretching out across her bed, "Lemme get changed."

With a nod, Kim left. She waited in the hallway for five and half minutes before Rea came padding out. She now wore a tight blue t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans that were tight around the thigh and lose below the knee. They fanned out around her ratty New Balance sneakers. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail, and she was sliding her glasses onto her nose.

"Good. Let's head out," Kim instructed.

"No coffee?"

"Sorry. Hopefully your adrenaline will wake you up."

"I'd settle for a bucket of ice water."

"I'm sure that can be arranged."

Rea gave her a scathing look. Kim smiled.

They trooped downstairs. Kim left a note for her parents on the kitchen table, and directed Rea to the front door. Outside, in the night, the wind was a little chilly. Rea shivered, but said nothing. Her eyelids drooped, and her body sagged from want of sleep. Kim watched her with slight pity. The girl was getting a rude awakening into the world of heroism.

They gave a start when a helicopter swooped down onto the street before them. Kim started forward, closely followed by Rea.

"Hello Kim!" called the driver, a man, wearing a helmet and goggles, so they couldn't see his face properly.

"Hi, Mr. Depart," Kim called back, sounding much more awake than she felt. "Thanks for picking us up so late. Or early..."

"It's no problem," he replied, his mouth curving into a smile, "After you saved my son from that 'copter accident, it's the least I could do."

"It was no big. He's a pretty good pilot, for a five year old."

"He had good genes," Mr. Depart said proudly.

Kim and Rea climbed in and strapped themselves to their seats. The helicopter picked up and zoomed off to the north. Kim watched the trees and houses and power lines flash along below them. At one point, she glanced at Rea, and noticed the young girl had her eyes shut tight and was breathing very deeply.

"Are you ok?" Kim had to shout above the roar of the helicopter.

"Yeah. I just...I don't like heights," Rea shouted back, blinking her eyes open, staring hard at Kim so as not to look anywhere else.

Kim sighed. "You're going to have to get used to it."

"I know," Rea whispered, but Kim didn't hear her.

"Here we are, ladies," Mr. Depart hollered from the front.

Kim looked down below, and Rea peeked over her shoulder. Drakken's lair loomed like a condominium of evil on its hill in the middle of nowhere. Rea shuddered at the shear distance between herself and the ground, and pulled back into the safety of her seat. Kim frowned.

"Where are you letting us off at?" she shouted to Mr. Depart.

"At the main entrance. Wade said that Drakken is expecting you."

"I guess so," Kim muttered.

"At least we don't have to jump," Rea piped up. Kim smiled at the relived look on her face.

Mr. Depart settled the helicopter down at Drakken's front door, and let out his two passengers. They thanked him, and entered the lair. Rea padded after Kim, who walked down the hall like she owned the place. No one stopped them; no one jumped out of the shadows and shouted "Aha!"

Not that they were expecting anyone to.

They entered the same large, empty room Kim had met with Drakken in a week earlier (and Rea too, spy style). And there were Drakken and Shego, standing on a raised platform dead center in the middle of the room. Shego was smiling, clearly devious. Drakken was looking pretty pleased too, holding a pink, oversized piece of candy under his arm.

"Ah, Kim Possible," he sneered, "I see you have fallen into my trap."

"What trap?" Rea asked, looking behind her in case they had missed something.

Drakken looked annoyed, "Who are you? The buffoon didn't used to make stupid interruptions."

"Uh, yeah he did," muttered Shego.

"His name is Ron Stoppable," Kim said, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever," Drakken waved a gloved hand, "Who's the new girl?" He gestured in Rea's direction.

"The name's Rea," she said, straightening up, "And don't you forget it."

"What is up with sidekicks having names that start with R?" Drakken wondered, in an overly exasperated voice.

"My name doesn't start with R," huffed Shego.

"Whatever! We're getting off topic. As I was saying, you have stumbled into my trap, and-"

"What trap!" Rea cried.

"Shut up!" Drakken shouted back, "The point is, you won't beat me this time, Kim Possible," he said, pointing an accusatory finger at Kim. "And Ray," he added, as an after thought.

"It's not Ray, its Rea," she snapped.

"That's what I said!"

"No it's not!"

Kim turned to her new partner, "Rea, chill out. Don't freak in the middle of a rant, that's when you get all the information you need to stop a villain. It's a very important part of the process."

"Sorry," she muttered, looking away.

Kim turned back to Drakken. "You were saying?"

"Um, yes, well. You, uh, won't stop me this time, Kim Possible. Because my new plot for world domination is unbeatable. Behold!" He held up the large candy shaped object.

"What is it?" Rea asked, her voice a flat monotone.

"It is my bubble gum bomb!" he said triumphantly.

"What does it do?" Rea asked, still monotone.

"It explodes bubble gum, of course. This little beauty can encase the largest cities in the United States in its rubbery goo. No one will be able to escape! The world will be at my knees."

"I'm sure," droned Rea.

"Would you please take me seriously," whined Drakken.

"No."

"Oh, little Miss _Ray_, you think you're all that. But you're not!"

Her whole body twitched. "It's not Ray. It's Rea!"

She leaped up onto the platform, and punched Drakken across the face. He grunted and dropped the bubble gum bomb. It fell with a crash.

"Hey, what was that for!" he cried. Shego sniggered.

He whirled on her, "Why didn't you do something?"

She shrugged, "It's about time you got a good smack in the face."

_Beep beep beep_

Rea smiled sheepishly at Shego. The older woman gave her a weird look.

_Beep beep beep_

"Uh, guys..." Kim said. The others looked over at her. "I think the bomb started." The others looked down at the bomb near their feet. It indeed had begun its countdown. It read: **19m, 40s**. 19 minutes and 40 seconds.

Drakken screamed in anguish. The girls looked at him.

"Drakken..." Shego's voice was threatening, "What's wrong?"

"We have to get out!" he cried, "Detain Kim and the girl. I don't want to waste that bomb. It took me _days_ to build!"

"Ok," said Shego and Rea at the same time. Shego looked at her funny, but Rea got to work right away. She punched Drakken hard in the nose, and he crumpled to the floor. She pulled a length of rope out of one of her pants pockets. Deftly, she tied Drakken's hand and feet.

Shego watched her, mouth agape. Her eyes narrowed as Rea straightened up and glanced at her.

"Rea, what was that?" Kim asked, staring at Drakken.

Rea looked back at Drakken. "I tied him up. So he wouldn't try anything. Is that bad?"

"No..." Rea could see the gears turning in Kim's head. "We just never got it done that fast. Well, Ron never got it done that fast. I was always busy with Shego."

Rea didn't say anything. Instead she looked at the timer on the bomb. It now read **18m, 29s**. She pointed at it, "Maybe we should do something about that."

"Right, right," Kim muttered, pulling out her Kimunicator. Clicking it on, Wade's face materialized on the screen. "Wade, we got ourselves a bomb."

Wade smiled, "Let me at it."

"Hang on, I'm supposed to be beating you two up," Shego said loudly. "I mean, that is what I get paid for. And stealing stuff."

Kim nodded absently, as she watched the Kimunicator sprout a propeller and fly off toward the bomb lying on the floor. "Rea, do you think you could-"

"Yes." Rea assumed a fighting position, facing Shego.

Kim looked up at her, "Um, that's not what I meant. I was _going_ to ask you to help Wade take care of the bomb, while _I_ deal with Shego."

"Aw, come on," Rea whined, "I wanna fight her. Just this once."

Kim threw a questioning look in Shego's direction. The older woman shrugged, "If she wants to get her ass kicked, that's fine by me."

Kim looked back at Rea, "Do you think you can handle her?"

"Yes," she said, nodding, serious.

Kim sighed, "Alright. Go for it."

She looked back at the bomb. **16m, 22s**. She sighed again.

* * *

Rea grinned at Shego, holding her right hand by her nose and left hand just under her chest, bouncing on the balls of her feet. The older woman raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think you are, a boxer?"

"This is how my brother taught me to fight."

Shego laughed, "This is going to be even easier than I thought."

"Come on, we don't have much time."

"Fine."

Shego lunged, arms outstretched. Rea sidestepped her with ease. She understood the move had been one of warning; Shego sizing her up. The older woman fell into a summersault, twisting as she did so she could roll back to face her young opponent. She crouched, studying the girl's face. She hadn't psyched her out, nor had she expected she would. This kid had confidence, if nothing else.

Rea resumed her fighting stance, and waited. She didn't like making the first move. Shego took the invitation, and flipped forward, landing very close to Rea. The girl attempted to take a couple steps back, but stumbled when Shego's fists flew at her face. She blocked the right, but the left made contact with her jaw. Her head whipped to the side. She dropped to the floor in a crouch and swept her leg under Shego's feet. The raven haired woman flipped back, sliding low to the ground. Rea ran forward, kicking up at her chin. Shego rolled left. When she came back up, she saw Rea's foot coming at her head, but had no time to react. It made contact, and she slid across the floor, coming to a stop several feet away. She made to get up, but Rea pushed her back, sitting down on her waist and holding her hands over her head.

"Gotcha," she hissed, grinning wickedly.

"Idiot," Shego muttered.

Her hand burst into green flames. Rea screamed as white hot pain seared her palms. She wrenched herself away and scrambled off the older woman, staring down at her hands, her mouth hanging open. They were red and blistering and stinging. She didn't notice the tears running down her face.

* * *

Kim's head snapped up when she heard the scream bounce around the room. She glanced over at the figures a ways behind her. Rea was trembling on the floor, holding her hands up toward her face. Shego was climbing to her feet. A powerful urge, a desire, tugged on Kim. She needed to be out there. She needed to help Rea. She needed to fight Shego.

_Beep beep beep_

She looked at the bomb. The timer read **11m, 55s.** Feverishly, Kim got back to work.

* * *

Shego stood, looking down at Rea's kneeling form. The girl just sat there, staring at her damaged hands.

"Sorry kid," she said, "But business is business."

Without warning, Rea was on her feet. Her fists lashed out; punching every part of Shego she could get close too. The older woman reeled back, feeling the blows land all over, shocked. After a moment, her instincts kicked back in, and her hands went up to block the strikes that kept on coming. They moved steadily across the room, Rea dealing the blows, and Shego pushing them aside.

"Do you ever give up?" the older woman grunted, knocking away an uppercut aimed for her chin.

"Not when I have something to prove," Rea replied, and drew back. Shego blinked at the roundhouse kick that came flying at her.

"Shit."

Kim jerked up at the sound of a crash. She looked again at the two fighters. Shego was struggling to get out of a pile of boxes she had been thrown into. Rea stood a few feet away, panting.

"Kim!"

She wrenched her eyes away and turned back to Wade, "What is it?"

"Cut the chartreuse wire. That's the last one."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay. Let's go for it."

Reaching inside with her wire cutters, Kim moved the tool over the yellowish green cable.

"Chartreuse is the color of choice," she muttered, and snipped.

The timer froze at **7m, 17s**. Kim breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

"Kid, you're really starting to get on my nerves," Shego muttered, getting to her feet. Rea just watched her, trembling slightly. Her hands throbbed painfully and several blisters had split open. Shego, on the other hand, though looking a little battered, seemed fine in comparison. Rea let out a weary sigh. She didn't know how much longer she could take.

Kim's voice broke the tension, "I stopped the bomb!"

"Fuck," Shego hissed. "You're going to get it, Possible!" And she hurried away to take on her favorite opponent. Rea watched Shego run off, glad to be done with her.

_Maybe I'm not as good as Sensei thought_.

She wished she could see them fight again, but she was too busy passing out.

* * *

Two guards paced outside a large mansion, laughing and boozing away. Rea watched them, safely hidden away in a large barrel. Around midnight, the guards dropped to the ground in a drunken mess. The girl slid out of her hiding place, and moved stealthily to the mansion. She paused for a moment, surveying the pitch black grounds, before sidling in through a side door to the servant's quarters. A short staircase stood just inside the door. Around the bend in the stairs was where the servants lived. She knew she had to go up these stairs, find the main hall, take another staircase to the second floor, and locate the study. Whoever she was looking for would be in there. She made to move up the stairs, but suddenly, every servant in the house spilled out of their rooms, walking and talking and watching. Rea knew that if they saw her, they'd call security, and she'd have to run. So she curled up at the bottom of the stairs to wait.

And then she woke up.

Rea opened her eyes slowly, squinting as the light assaulted her. She was not in a hospital bed, or her bed at home, or her temporary bed in the Possible's household. She was in Kim's bed. Kim was at her computer, typing away on an instant messaging program. Rea watched for a while, but couldn't read the conversations because she was not wearing her glasses. She saw them on the bedside table, and reached for them. That's when she noticed the white gauze covering her hand, and the memories of the fight flooded back to her. Kim turned when she heard a sharp intake of breath behind her.

"Are you ok?" She paused when she saw Rea staring at her glasses dejectedly.

"I can't pick them up," she muttered sadly, gesturing toward the glasses with a hand that now resembled a white oven mitt. "How long do I have to be like this?"

"Not long," Kim said, abandoning the computer and coming over to sit on the bed, "That's just so you won't mess with your hands while the medicine settles."

"What does the medicine do?"

"The medicine will take away the sting, and repair the tissue damage. You should have some mild scarring, but nothing too awful."

"Okay. Uh, could you get my glasses? I'm slightly blind right now."

"Oh, sure."

Kim picked them up and slid them on Rea, who blushed.

"So," Kim said, drawing back, "How was your fight with Shego?"

Rea beamed, "It was awesome!"

Kim blinked in surprise, "Awesome? But she totally whipped you! And your hands! How is that awesome?"

"It was such a blast," Rea gushed, "I've never been in a fight that intense. She fought me like she fights you. No wonder I couldn't keep up. If you hadn't gotten her attention, I'd probably be in the hospital still."

"And you liked that?" Kim looked at her skeptically, one eyebrow raised.

"Well, yeah. She showed me that I still have a ton to learn. I need to up my endurance level, at the very least. You could train me, right? I'm going to need it."

"I figured you already knew how to fight," Kim muttered, rolling her eyes.

"I know how to _fight_," Rea sneered, "But I don't know how to fight like you two can. I mean, I thought I could, because my instructor had said so. Obviously, he was way off. I've got a long way to go before I'm as good as you and Shego."

"Well, sure, I can teach you," Kim said, shrugging, "But you gotta be willing to work your ass off."

"Oh, I'm willing. It's not like I have anything better to do."

"That's the spirit!" Kim replied brightly, "We'll start as soon as your hands are better."

Rea smiled, "Then maybe next time I fight Shego, I'll actually hurt her!"

"Let's not make promises we can't keep..." Kim muttered.

Rea stuck her tongue out at her.

They were quiet for a minute, Rea looking at her hands, and Kim staring into space. Then Kim spoke up.

"I apologized to her," she said, still looking intently at nothing.

"What?"

"I apologized to Shego, for kicking her and getting her hair fried. I said I was sorry, while we were fighting."

"And what did she say?"

"She said 'Thanks, Kimmie. That means a lot to me.'"

Rea smiled softly.

"I _am_ sorry, you know," Kim said, finally looking at the girl lying in her bed. "That night had been so stressful, what with Eric turning out to be robot and Ron confessing his feelings for me. I was angry and confused and I needed so desperately to take out my aggression on something, anything. And Shego just happened to be there. I wouldn't have done that, under other circumstance. I told her that. And she forgave me. I didn't think I'd be so grateful, but I am. I don't want Shego to be mad at me."

Kim opened her mouth to say more, then shut it, frowning slightly.

"That's really sweet."

Kim blinked, "You think so?"

Rea nodded, "You're really like friends, you know. Enemies wouldn't care so much about each others feelings, or feel bad if they got into an argument. They'd try to make each others lives as awful as possible. But you and Shego seem to have a connection."

Kim chuckled, "We sure do. It mostly consists of us kicking the crap out of each other."

Rea shrugged, "Some relationships are like that. Friendly competition and stuff."

"Whatever. It's not that big a deal," Kim said, standing up. "You hungry?"

"A little."

"Cool. I'll go make us some ramen."

"Sweet."

Rea leaned back against the headboard, thinking.

_This is very interesting. She admitted to liking Shego more readily than I thought she would._

_Damn, she's got a nice bed! I should get my ass kicked more often._


End file.
